Bated Breath
by Rosaroma
Summary: Jess has been stabbed and Rory is falling apart. Can her and Lane find a way to help?


**Bated Breath**

Jess' hand was pulled from mine only an hour earlier but now as I sit slumped in the corridor I know I have to do something. Tears stream down my face and I am helpless to make an effect. He'd been stabbed, while we'd been out in town. No less than a week married and this had happened. 'Why?' I shout at the floor and my throat feels hoarse.

Feet intrude into my vision and I glance up. Lane sits on the floor in front of me. 'What can I do Rory?'

I look blankly at Lane barely hearing what she says, my hair is matted down my cheeks. Shaking my head I run my fingers through my hair again and again trying to find a way to turn this situation the right way up.  
>'Why would God kill him? Why is he the one in there dying when I am sitting here?' I scream it into my hands but I know I'm losing the plot.<p>

'I don't think Gods trying to kill him,' Lane says turning the coffee in her hands.

My dearest friend is lying dying and I can feel my fingers moving, heart beating.

'I'd be the last to preach but we make our own choices.'

I shake my head and look at her.

'Sorry, what I'm trying to say is, it's the attackers fault.' Lane's eyes are crinkled with care and shared pain.

I nod, 'I know Lane, but what can I do for him now?' more tears slip down dripping onto my knees. Her eyes are uncomfortable and she strains against what she's gonna say. 'We could pray?'

I laugh awkwardly as I picture the moment we're having.

'Seriously? We're sitting in a hospital corridor, Jess is dying and now we're about to pray!' I laugh at the absurdity and feel my hysteria growing. Gripping at my temples my breath hitches as I try to calm down.

Mulling over the options I have I know this one is ridiculous, high on the scale of what I would never try. I purse my lips, 'I've got to try something.' Lying my legs down flat I bite my lip for a minute. 'So, Lane…how do we do this?' My forehead crinkles as I try to ask. Lane inhales and puts the coffee down, 'I guess we just ask.' Though she says it as more of a question.

Nodding and looking up and down the corridor I clench my fists under my legs. 'God?' I say uncertainly. 'Save Jess,' I say through bated breath, 'please!' I add in urgent afterthought with my heart thudding in my ears. I open my eyes and me and Lane sit momentarily wondering if a lightning bolt might strike. Nothing happens and we look around for a few moments more. Sighing I lean against the wall and let the warm tears flow as we sit and do nothing but wait.

Hours later I wake up with a stiff neck and jerk forwards causing some kind of whip lash I feel I may come to regret. Lane is slumped against the opposite wall and our feet fall either side of the coffee she'd been drinking. Reaching for it I almost bring it to my mouth, as I remember everything in a flood of information. Not having a taste for it anymore I place it on the cold floor and look to the door Jess had disappeared through.

My heart is heavy, like a rock that roots me to the ground. Willing myself to move I stand and go to the door and knock. After a few moments someone absently opens it having a different conversation. 'Ah, Mrs Mariano. We were about to come to you.' I hold my breath. 'We were able to stop the blood flow, it took some time so he's rather weak.' I listen intently, 'But the good news is apart from some scarring he will make a full recovery.'

My mind screams happily, and I feel as though I'd barely stopped crying before it starts again. 'Thank you,' I say running back to Lane and leaping on her. Waking to me choking her she tries to gauge the situation. 'He's going to be okay!' I shout as Lane manages to get to her feet.

At that moment Lorelai appears running down the corridor, followed closely by Luke. I run and hug her not wanting to let go, the exhaustion hits me as the joy overtakes. 'He's going to be okay,' I say into the crook of her neck.  
>Lorelai hugs her firmly and her and Luke share a gaze as she holds back the tears for their children. It could have been so much worse. Luke pats Rory's back and goes to check on his nephew.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I adore this show, how do you like it?<strong>


End file.
